The present invention relates to a length-adjusting device for a control cable for automobiles or the like.
Heretofore, such a device, as shown in FIG. 69, comprising an inner control cable (120) which is inserted through an outer cable (121), at the end of which an adjusting bolt (122) is secured, said adjusting bolt (122) being inserted into a fixing hole of a stationary member (123), is fixed by means of screwing two adjusting nuts (124), which are engaged with said adjusting bolt (122), from both sides of said stationary member (123) respectively, has been generally used for said purpose. In order to adjust the cable length in such a device, however, said adjusting nuts (124) must be first loosened, then fastened again after adjusting the cable length, which requires additional work and time.
For overcoming such deficiencies, devices such as Jpn. Publication S62-63212 (Type 1) and Jpn. Utility Model Publication S51-10269 (Type 2, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,159) were disclosed.
Namely, in said Type 1, a latch member is movably installed rectangularly to said inner cable axis and spring-biased to latch with a sliding member integral to said inner cable. Cable length can be adjusted by moving said latch member against the resilient force of said spring; then, said inner cable can be locked by securing said latch member to said sliding member due to release from said enforced movement.
However, in said Type 1, the size of the adjusting member necessarily becomes larger and, moreover, secure locking cannot be achieved, because the latching direction is rectangular to said sliding member, and is jeopardized by accidents occurring if the adjusted position moves when said cable is subjected to a great outer force.
Further, in said Type 2, an adjusting device comprises a fixed outer cable (a conduit), and an adjusting pipe (an adjusting member) therethrough penetrating an inner cable (a motion transmitting core element), a base member (a support member) inserted axial-movably into said adjusting pipe and an adjusting piece (a locking member) is installed within said base member so as to slide rectangularly to the axial direction.
And, said locking member is threaded so as to engage with the outer thread of said adjusting pipe. Thus, said locking member comprises a small-diametered circular hole to be threaded as aforementioned, and a large-diameter circular hole to be continuously connected with said small one.
However, in said Type 2, the formation of two types of holes, i.e., the small-diametered and the large-diametered, will inevitably enlarge the size of said locking member and, further, since said adjusting pipe is-moved relative to said base member by means of moving said locking member over said two types of holes, the operational stroke of said locking member must be large, which results in applicability within a comparatively small space. Moreover, such a screw-threaded engagement may occasionally cause an adverse function or problem.